This invention relates to a new and improved connector for use between a Y-tube and an I.V. source, syringe, and the like. The connector employs a recessed needle which reduces or eliminates accidental needle sticks, and is maintained sterile by means of a septum positioned in the Y-tube. The connectors of this invention are inexpensive, and form a secure lock with a minimum of manipulation.
Many devices are available which connect an I.V. source to the primary line for feeding medication to a patient. Generally, these devices are of the multi-purpose type, and hence are quite expensive. Since these connectors are changed frequently during the stay of a patient, their overall cost over a period of time can add considerably to the expense of a hospital. More importantly however, on many occasions, connector devices are not securely attached to a Y-connector or Y-tube which connects to the primary line. Hence, tape is used to secure these components; but the tape can be worked loose. Consequently, if the connector becomes separated from the primary line of a patient, the reult could be catastrophic, particularly if the patient is in intensive care.
Hence, a need exists for an inexpensive connector which is secure, sterile, and which can minimize or even eliminate the possibility of accidental needle sticks. Also, the connector should be easy to instal, monitor and remove, irrespective of lighting conditions. Preferably, the connector should require specific or positive manipulation to disconnect it from the primary line of the patient, rather than a disconnection by accidental handling. This would preclude random or unintentional movements by the patient resulting in the possibility of disconnecting the I.V. supply. Of course, it would be very desirable to completely eliminate the need for using adhesive tape in these connector assemblies.